DBZMarvel:El ataque de los Saiyajin
by ocnarf
Summary: Tras la derrota de Loki, los vengadores junto con los guerreros z tendrán que enfrentarse a la poderosa raza conquistadora de los Saiyajin.¿Esto cambiara al universo marvel o no?
1. Chapter 1

Dbz/Marvel: El ataque de los Saiyajin

Mientras que continúo con New Dragon Ball Dc Universe, se me ocurrió hacer este fic, esta centrada en la película de los vengadores después de la derrota de Loki y en el caso de Dragón Ball será tras la derrota de Raditz.

De esa manera explico muchas cosas, ósea que la invasión de Raditz y Loki ocurrieron al mismo tiempo, ahora Kami entrenara no solo a los guerreros z sino que los vengadores

Prologo

Hace apenas unos días los satélites de la NASA detectaron información sobre un meteorito que cayó en Asia, más específicamente China, donde Nick Fury envió tras la NASA considerar que era un asunto de para la agencia, un equipo de reconocimiento después de lo de Loki, Fury sabía que las cosas del espacio exterior traían mala suerte.

Misteriosamente el equipo había desaparecido, y un hombre el único testigo un agricultor estaba en estado de shock aunque gracias a los recursos de Shield le habían sacado información.

El agricultor había dicho que había estado trabajando tranquilamente en la zona rural, ajena al cerco y centro que instalaron la agencia de seguridad en el área, cuando una bola de fuego había caído cerca de unas montañas. Curiosamente cayendo cerca del centro de investigación de Shield, el agricultor llevado por mera curiosidad había ido pensando correctamente que podía tratarse de un meteorito o un OVNI, los agentes también acudieron y rodearon con armas a la capsula tras comprobar que poseía cierta tecnología el objeto.

Inmediatamente después la capsula se abrió y un hombre musculoso con armadura salió, según el testigo agricultor tenía un cabello negro bien largo, una especie de cinturón marrón, un dispositivo en la cabeza o el ojo.

"Dijo que este era un planeta débil, un planeta de los débiles y algo sobre un poder d tras examinarnos, menciono algo sobre un tal Kakaroto y acto seguido nos ataco. De una manear bien rápido acabo con todos los hombres armados y cuando le dispare con mi escopeta, el detuvo la bala con sus manos y me la regreso"

Fury miraba al agricultor, notaba que no mentía ya que de lo contrario no estaría asustado al recordar esa escena, con esto el director se levanto. Despidió amablemente al hombre, prometiendo que le daría seguridad completa tanto a él como a su familia, ahora sabía que tenía otra invasión alienígena en sus manos.

"Director Fury nos complace anunciar que pudimos seguir al sospechoso hasta una isla, propiedad del Campeón de las Artes Marciales Muthen Roshi. Y hemos podido establecer que se trata de algo grande, pero recogimos otra lectura de movimiento"

Fury miraba por las imágenes en el monitor, obvio lo menos importante hasta llegar a cuando el desconocido se presento como Raditz y le decía al hombre en traje naranja que ambos eran de una raza de guerreros llamada Saiyajin, más al ver que el hombre se negó a ayudarle. Raditz amenazo con matar a su hijo llamado Gohan sino le entregaba 100 cadáveres humanos.

El hombre naranja se unió a un hombre llamado Piccolo verde que había estado siguiendo al criminal espacial, ambos lucharon contra Raditz de nuevo en la zona de aterrizaje mas al no poder derrotarle Goku se sacrifico para que Piccolo le atravesara con un rayo de energía.

Fury ya sabía de estos hombres, había estado intrigado cuando hace 8 años aparecieron seres con poderes en los torneos mundiales de artes marciales y cuando King Piccolo apareció, por desgracia antes de este empezara a extender su influencia en el resto del mundo fue derrotado por un niño llamado Goku. Fury había ordenado una investigación, habían seguido también a los amigos de Goku, Bulma Brief y Krillin antes de perderlos por 3 años hasta que reaparecieron en el torneo 23 de artes marciales.

Sin embargo tras la victoria de Goku en el torneo, la mayoría de estos súper humanos desaparecieron de la vida pública por 5 años, salvo por Yamcha quien era un jugador de baseball y practicaba mucho desde entonces y Bulma Brief cuya corporación Capsula era una gran competidora de Industrias Stark, salvo que a diferencia de Stark, Brief no construía armas para la guerra.

"Bueno parece ser que esa invasión ya esta controlada"

"Te equivocas mortal"

Nick Fury, Hill y varios agentes apuntaron sus armas a un anciano con bastón, de cara verdea arrugada y un símbolo en el pecho.

"Kamisama".-Pregunto Fury el estaba bien versado en la cultura asiática y sabia que kamisama era el significado para guardián de la Tierra.-"¿Por qué te llamas así?"

"Porque soy kamisama de este planeta, usted esta equivocado Director Fury, esto no es el final del Saiyajin, es solo el principio"

Continuara…

Nota: Si será en la saga de los Saiyajin, los vengadores no hicieron nada con Raditz porque ellos estaban ocupados con Loki en New York al mismo tiempo, pero Shield si se percato aunque fueron incapaces de detener a Raditz.

¿Por qué Nick Fury no se sorprende con esos poderes? Bueno incluso en el universo cinematográfico Fury esta acostumbrado a luchar junto con seres con poderes o luchar contra ellos, loki en este caso.

Además Dragon Ball por ahí no es tan poderoso como la saga Z pero es mucho más lógica y más ambientada a China y Asia que Dragon Ball Z, lo que es perfecto para juntarlo con Marvel que es conocida por poner explicaciones lógicas y científicas antes que mágicas y sobrenaturales. Y si bien Dragón Ball tiene las esferas del dragón y King Piccolo, los objetivos de King Piccolo son más parecidos a los de Loki que a los de Freezer y Cell en muchos sentidos. En cuanto a las esferas bueno esta el cubo cósmico en la película de los vengadores y dado que Piccolo es un extraterrestre sigue la política de DC Y Marvel.

Además en todo caso ser vira para potenciar a las versiones cinematográficas a un nivel superior.


	2. Chapter 2

Dbz/Marvel: el ataque de los Saiyajin

Capitulo 1: el encuentro

Dos bolas de fuego que camuflaban dos naves espaciales en forma de capsulas se dirigían sin que nada las detuviera por el infinito espacio profundo.

En Asgard

Odín no estaba preparado para lo que vio, su antiguo amigo kamisama había aparecido en frente suyo tras tener una charla con Thor. Poco después de haber regresado de charlar con Nick Fury y enviar a Goku a entrenar con Kaiosama.

"Guardián de la Tierra, han pasado muchos años, no me digas que hay una nueva batalla en curso"

Odín había luchado con kamisama cuando este era joven y más fuerte en muchas batallas, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, Asgard había hecho un pacto con el anterior kamisama. Era una buena alianza pero sentía que había más que una visita cordial.

"Es algo grave gran Odín, dime ¿has oído hablar de los Saiyajin?"

"Si, son una raza conquistadora de planetas que trabajan para el terrible Freezer…una raza que posee poderes para el combate como nosotros"

"Dentro de un año vendrán dos poderosos Saiyajin a destruir la Tierra, necesito que tu hijo Thor regrese por favor a la Tierra, desde mi templo es mucho más fácil viajar dado el acuerdo con el anterior kamisama"

Odin se quedo pensando el había estado en guerra con el imperio de Freezer por muchos años y había logrado causar bajas en planetas donde invadían tropas comunes de Freezer, pero los Saiyajin podían destruir planetas y por años perdieron terreno eso fue hasta que el planeta natal Vegeta de los Saiyajin fue destruido dispersando a los sobrevivientes.

"Esta bien…la crueldad de los Saiyajin no debe seguir en este universo"

En la Tierra.

Nick Fury había explicado la situación al consejo de seguridad, al principio se opusieron al plan de Kamisama, pero tras mostrarles el video satelital de la pelea con Raditz y saber que los dos guerreros intergalácticos que vendrían eran mucho más poderosos aceptaron el plan de Fury.

El Capitán América quien había estado nuevamente entrenando solo que esta vez en un bosque dudo de participar pero se comprometió primero por querer servir al país y segundo porque estaba muy aburrido. Kamisama se encargaría de buscar a Thor, mientras que Stark había intentado fugarse de la propuesta pero al igual que Rogers estaba aburrido desde la batalla por lo que prometió asistir por sus propios medios.

Estaban reunidos frente a una torre que no parecía tener fin en alguna parte de la India, salvo Stark que prometió asistir a su manera, un hombre con piel negra apareció frente a los héroes.

"¿Eres kamisama?"

"No, soy el asistente de kamisama, , yo les llevare hasta la plataforma celeste"

En el otro mundo.

Goku había logrado tras muchos problemas llegar al planeta de kaiosama, por desgracia este solo accedería a entrenarle si le contaba chistes.

"Esto es grave se trata de los Saiyajin"

"Saiyajin…ese sí que es un problema, al aparecer llegaran dentro de un año"

"Rayos"

"No te preocupes, unos días aquí equivalen unos pocos miles de años terrestres"

En el templo de kamisama.

Los héroes habían logrado subir tras muchos problemas con la alfombra voladora de Popo, pero todo salió bien.

Tenshinhan podía sentir el nivel de poder del grupo y se asombro.

"Kamisama quiénes son estos tipos"

"Ellos son un grupo de gente que fueron reclutados por el gobierno de estados unidos para combatir a los Chituri…liderados por el dios nórdico de las travesuras: Loki"

"Hey".-grito una mujer en un avión tras ser arrojada unos metros por un hombre en traje blindado.

"Disculpa".- Iron Man cayo causando un leve temblor.

("Este día se esta volviendo muy extraño").-pensó Krillin.

¿Podrán nuestros héroes aprender y fortalecerse con las enseñanzas de Kamisama?


	3. Chapter 3

DBZMarvel: El ataque de los Saiyajin 2

Capitulo 2: un entrenamiento intenso

Habían pasado unos días meses, por primera vez Thor tenía dificultades al luchar contra el guerrero de tres ojos llamado TenShinHan, pero dado que ambos eran guerreros con experiencia, capacitados y con gran determinación los dos fue llevadero le recordó a sus luchas con sus amigos en Asgard y los Vengadores. Había escuchado la historia de este terrícola sobre su pasado y lo comparo con el suyo, ya que Thor antes de conocer la Tierra fue rebelde y casi desencadeno una guerra con los gigantes de hielo, por lo que ambos eran guerreros que habían cometido errores y buscaban redimirse. En este sentido Loki y Thor eran similares en esa época ninguno acataba las reglas, pero Thor cambió y Loki tuvo su castigo por su locura.

Tony si bien no era un guerrero, tenía una capacidad mental muy buena que le permitía ser capaz de aprender muy rápido un montón de cosas el entablo rápida relación de chismosos y con humor con Krillin y Yamcha, porque eran los únicos que recordaban el humor a pesar de la situación. Había recogido rápido las técnicas básicas del ki, le dio curiosidad la energía en si del ki, una razón era el hecho de que un individuo podía hacerse el doble de fuerte si aprendía dicho arte y segundo que en si explicaba la teoría de que todos los seres vivos tenían energía, algunos lo manifestaban de una manera otros de otra.

Clint y Viuda Negra meditaban un poco más aislados del grupo, su tarea consistía además de mantener informado a Fury de lo que ocurría diariamente, pero dado que ellos al igual que Thor habían entrenado por mucho tiempo en la lucha y las artes marciales les era mucho más fácil aprender a sentir el ki que a humanos que no habían practicado jamás.

Nick y Kami estaban discutiendo con el presidente de cada país y los miembros del Consejo de Seguridad lo que ocurría, lo curioso era que los líderes mundiales si conocían a kamisama y aparentemente cada uno se reunieron con el dios de la Tierra

"Es una medida necesaria, en caso de situaciones como estas el kamisama nuevo debe presentarse al nuevo líder de cada país en funciones y ninguno de ellos ha violado el trato salvo los nazis en los años 30 y 40, os demás han respetado nuestro acuerdo"

"Director los Saiyajin…"

"Todavía no han aparecido por el radar, pero hemos aprendido cosas del cerco destruido que podrían ser útiles"

"Fury no estará considerando fortalecer a Hulk"

"Con todo respeto consejal, durante la guerra es necesario armas pesadas, además prefieren que el planeta estalle por solo no querer usara todo lo que tenemos"

"Pero Abominación…"

"Es un asesino y un loco, no quiero un tipo problemático en el grupo. Haremos dos defensas una terrestre, otra con nuestros súper agentes y una vigilancia extrema en el espacio"

En el desierto

Piccolo estaba levitando pirámides pequeñas mientras no muy lejos de ahí Gohan entrenaba a su manera, poco apoco le iba cayendo mejor el maestro estricto que le toco y Piccolo notaba esto. En su mente esta alianza era necesaria para terminar con los Saiyajin, de otra manera no habría un mundo que conquistar y el prefería dominar al mundo antes que destruirlo.

Durante mucho tiempo nunca tuvo problemas su padre hasta que empezaron a aparecer los superhéroes americanos y los guerreros z, pero a diferencia de su padre Piccolo era más serio y no subestimaba a las amenazas, en si Gohan y Piccolo eran similares, ambos perdieron a sus padres en manos de un saiyajin, los dos ahora se entrenaban para vengarles.

En el templo de kamisama

Nuestros héroes tuvieron un encuentro en una simulación mágica en un antiguo planeta con dos Saiyajin, aunque según kamisama eran saiyajin comunes y corrientes por ahí al nivel de Raditz o más bajos. Pero algunos continuaron mientras que Krillin, Yamcha y Tony descansaban

Thor volaba por todo el castillo luchando con Tenshinhan, habían empezado desde la mañana, aunque Thor era un guerrero no estaba del todo acostumbrado a las técnicas del guerrero de tres ojos, aunque algunas como la técnica de la imagen eran similares a las de Loki, cada vez que estaba a punto de golpear al guerrero del ki, este desaparecía muy rápidamente para después golpearle desde muchos ángulos. Sin embargo, esta vez fue capaz de golpearle con unos relámpagos de su martillo místico Mjonir.

"No esta mal, has comenzado a mejorar en tu sentido ki"

"Gracias…nunca creí que el entrenamiento de combate del dios de la Tierra fuera tan intenso…pero ahora soy mucho más poderoso que antes…no estoy muy acostumbrado a esas técnicas de ki…pero el sentido ki lo he recogido muy rápidamente"

"Bueno eres un guerrero nacido y criado es natural…disculpen que les interrumpa…pero creo que es mejor ir a dormir un poco, mas entrenamiento les daré mañana"

"Si Señor, kamisama ¿Cómo le esta yendo a Gohan?"

"Piccolo le esta dando una formación física y mental más intensa de la que les estamos dando nosotros, de todas maneras duerman que mañana les daré mas formación si todo marcha bien todavía quedaran unos meses que quiero que entrenen en el mundo inferior y el ultimo día despídanse de sus amigos y familiares ya que será posiblemente el ultimo…si todo marcha bien es posible que se vuelvan más fuertes que Raditz o igual aunque como desconozco los poderes de los otros dos Saiyajin no se que también les iría"

Esto no se sabía que decir o responder, por un lado sabían que ahora podrían ser más poderosos que Raditz quien apaleo a Goku y Piccolo, pero por el otro lado no sabían que tan fuertes eran realmente los otros dos piratas espaciales y como dijo Kamisama sería mejor aprovechar el último día para despedirse de sus amigos.

Bruce Banner estaba tranquilo meditando había explicado al capitán durante la batalla que estando furioso pero tranquilo había dominado realmente su estado con Hulk, cuando estuvo prófugo en Brasil había aprendido algunas artes marciales y técnicas de meditación para controlar la ira, las continuo practicando como un Hobby, gracias a Mr. Popo quien sugirió permanecer de día como Bruce y de noche en Hulk de esa manera lograría mayor estabilidad en el mismo estado usado con los extraterrestres de Loki lograría obtener mayor tranquilidad y actuaria como si fuera normal en el combate, sin perder poder o cansarse.

Tony se encontraba discutiendo con Bulma.

"Mi empresa es dañina"

"Así es tu trabajas con armas"

"No sé si leiste las noticias. Ahora las estoy destruyendo y me aseguro que no caigan en malas manos, además el Dr. Gero era un ex empleado de Capsula Corp y se unió a la Patrulla Roja porque no le dejaron continuar con el armamento. Tu país podría haber derrotado a King Piccolo si hubieran concentrado más armas nuevas y no tantas capsulas"

"¿Qué dijiste Stark? Que quisiste decir"

"Lo que escuchaste Brief, al menos yo no me oculto cuando hay que luchar, yo lucho"

"Muy torpemente"

Para algunos esta esto era entretenido, para otros una pérdida de tiempo, pero Steve dejo un comentario a Krillin.

"Siempre hay uno en cada grupo"

"Tú lo dijiste hermano"

En el otro mundo

Goku entrenaba de una manera muchísimo más intensa que nuestros héroes terrícolas, había estado persiguiendo al mono del dios de la galaxia del norte y a una especie de insecto volador, ahora estaba descansando. Goku se había enterado de más cosas de su raza, pero con cada nueva anécdota Goku sentía más repulsión hacia sus congéneres y se preguntaba cómo era posible que él fuera parte de esa raza.

"Oye…debería ver a un kryptoniano llamado Kal El se la pasa con su padre regañándole para que sea un herop…oh dije herop jaja"

Goku cayó estilo anime y se pregunto cómo serian las cosas de ahora en adelante.

¿Podrá Goku hacerse más fuerte y volver rápido a su querido planeta Tierra?

Nota: Thor es un guerrero, Tony puede aprender física nuclear en poco tiempo, Rogers es un practicante de artes marciales, los agentes de Shield son expertos en artes marciales para ellos es más fácil aprender el ki. Gohan se lo dijo a Videl como ella llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando y tenia una gran capacidad mental podía aprenderá usar, sentir el ki y volar.

Kaiosama bromeo con Superman jaja…bueno lo cierto es que en cada crossover de comics los dioses de Dc y Marvel parecen tener conocimientos del otro universo, en Marvel vs Dc El Espectro y Living Tribunal aprecian conocerse de antes. Marvell tuvo crossover con Dc, Image y Capcom por lo que me pareció apropiado.


	4. Chapter 4

DBZ/Marvel: El poder de los Saiyajin

Mientras que en el espacio profundo, las dos vainas espaciales que contenían los dos guerreros Saiyajin aceleraron más y más hacia la Tierra. Fueron pasando los planetas y las estrellas muy rápidamente. Habían pasado más de 7 meses desde que habían dejado el otro mundo que estaba al otro lado de la galaxia, y se están anticipando su llegada en el planeta azul. Habían parado en un planeta llamado Arlia, que ayudaron por no decir de otra manera y fueron declarados héroes antes de despegara l espacio.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta y Nappa había alcanzado la órbita, pero el mal comando Saiyajin detuvo su nave, y la abrió con una máscara de aire. Nappa miró hacia atrás para ver lo que su pareja estaba haciendo.

"Vegeta, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Este planeta no sirve para nada, yo estoy haciendo un favor a los habitantes".

"Sin embargo, somos héroes allí". Nappa reflexionó, siempre disfrutando de la destrucción.

"Ser un héroe es tan sobrevalorado." Vegeta respondió disparando una ráfaga de energía de sus dedos, que sumido el Planeta Arlia y su luna.

Él sonrió, y luego los dos cuerpos celestes comenzaron a ir a la deriva cada vez más cerca el uno al otro, a la vez que los dos amantes se acercaron el uno hacia el otro. Pero, antes de que pudieran acercarse el uno al otro, el planeta estalló en una explosión gigantesca!

Vegeta dio un paso atrás en su vaina, y cerró la puerta. Tanto él como Nappa luego comenzó su viaje a la Tierra una vez más, con la esperanza de un mejor reto...

Mientras que en la Tierra

En el templo de kamisama

"Todos ustedes me han superado ahora no haya nada más que yo o mr. Popó podamos enseñarles. Regresen al mundo de abajo y entrenen hasta que la invasión ocurra"

"Si señor"

En toda el planeta, los vengadores y los guerreros z estaban entrenándose por separado, Krillin estaba en las selvas tropicales, Yamcha, Chaos y Tenshinhan entrenaban en el desierto, Tony se encontraba inventando y mejorando su armadura para combinarlo con su ki en una nuevo modelo alternativo de energía, Thor golpeaba montañas en el desierto de Nuevo México con sus puños mientras aplicaba meditación de Asgard y de ki así como pasaba el tiempo libre con Jane Foster. Steve, Clint y Natasha entrenaban intensamente en los gimnasios de Shield, el único que no hacía nada era Yajirobe el solo se dedico a avisar a las fuerzas armadas de Asia lo relativo a la invasión de los Saiyajin.

Mientras que Kamisama y Nick Fury supervisaban los progresos de la vigilancia en el espacio, así como coordinaban el próximo paso, por ahora estaba tranquilo. Hill se paseaba caminando mirando los radares.

"Nada, los Saiyajin son buenos encubriéndose"

"Tranquilo director, cuando aparezcan seguro los encontraremos por como llamaran la atención"

En el desierto.

Piccolo y Gohan entrenaban dándose golpes a una súper velocidad básica, hace poco Gohan se convirtió en un gorila gigantesco y para detenerlo Piccolo se vio obligado a destruir la luna, lo que no paso desapercibido para agencias y organizaciones como la NASA y Shield, pero tras comprobar que el mono gigante se detuvo optaron por ignorar lo ocurrido.

"Vamos a eso llamas defensa"

Gohan rodo por el suelo por un golpe de Piccolo, a pesar de eso se repuso y prosiguió, la voluntad de ambos era inquebrantable, dándose muy rápido.

En el Otro Mundo.

"Kaio Ken"

Un aura roja rodeo a Goku y voló para destruir una pared que Kaiosama había hecho aparecer.

"Muy bien Goku, si todo sigue así podrás ganarles a los Saiyajin, y podrás aprender a usar la Genkidama, una poderosa bola de energía que consiste en reunir la energía de los seres vivos para después lanzarla al enemigo tipo como un pequeño sol en tamaño lunar"

Tras unos días Goku fue revivido y decidió regresar con el kaio ken.

"Es un gran guerrero, pero su alma es más pura que el cristal, nunca creí qué un ser así pudiera existir"

En la Tierra.

En China 11:00 AM., en una ciudad conocida como Capital del Este, dos capsulas espaciales aterrizaron, creando un cráter gigantesco, tras atravesar dos edificios.

Los ciudadanos se reunieron a ver, no paso mucho para que Nick Fury apareciera con unos vehículos y agentes ya que sabía quienes podían ser los invasores.

"Ciudadanos por favor, evacuen el lugar no es un simulacro".- empezó a decir por un altavoz un oficial.

De pronto las capsulas se abrieron, dos hombres con armaduras y músculos salieron, uno era calvo y el otro tenía el cabelló en puntas bien negro, inmediatamente en todo el mundo, los héroes sintieron un poder que les hizo tener escalofríos.

"Este planeta tiene una gravedad muy baja, sintió como si fuera una pluma Vegeta"

"Tienes Razón, significa que es un planeta muy débil, busca la más alta lectura de energía, debe ser el que mato a Raditz"

Todos los guerreros salieron a comprobar el poder que sentían, Fury miraba a los Saiyajin.

"Ustedes los locos del espacio, antes de que intenten siquiera usar algún ataque sin antes pasar por la aduana

"Mira Vegeta un calvo negro"

"Este calvo negro te causara un leve dolor de cabeza"

Abrieron fuego sin embargo Nappa paso rápidamente y mato a todos los hombres de Fury, sujetándole del mentón.

"Eres valiente humano te felicito por encarar a un Saiyajin, pero elegiste la clase equivocada de Saiyajin, hubiera sido mejor con los débiles como Raditz"

"Nappa espera el tal vez sepa de las esferas del dragón"

"Jaja...tienes razón, que bien humano habla"

Fury no hablaba ni mostraba señales de querer hablar.

"Hmp…no hablas pero tu silencio indica que ocultas algo"

"Espera Nappa, detecto una alta cantidad de poder, increíble, hay por lo menos 11 o 12 poderes tan fuertes como Raditz cada uno de ellos"

"¿Qué?...aun siendo débil Raditz era un guerrero experimentado es imposible que en tan poco tiempo…"

"Muy bien ustedes bolas de cerebro hueco"

Nappa se irrito y miro a un hombre metálico aterrizar, luego de dispararle misiles a Vegeta.

"Perdedor no se espero un ataque de ese tipo, ahora tu bestia subdesarrollada suelta a Fury…te envidio a veces me gustaría tenerlo así, pero debe ser incomodo esa posición yo prefiero lanzarlo por los aires"

"Jaja…eres gracioso humano, eres osado al querer enfrentarnos"

Tony miro a Vegeta quien estaba sin rasguño, el millonario no estaba para nada sorprendido había visto como Thor y Loki soportaron sus armas, no era nada nuevo para él y analizo a Nappa, había conseguido que Bulma le prestara el rastreador de Raditz, le cual mejoro e incorporo a su armadura.

"18.000 y 4.000, vaya es mucho, pero supongo que podemos encargarnos de tu mastodonte con cola"

"Que dijiste humano…Vegeta déjame encargarme de este charlatán"

"Oh Vegeta…déjame… y yo que pensé que eras un adulto…mami quiero un juguete nuevo"

Nappa soltó a Fury y se abalanzo contra Stark quien ya lo esperaba y voló justo en el momento en que Nappa golpeo la calle donde había estado, Nappa estaba furioso pero luego sonrió y levanto los dos dedos en punta.

Vegeta se dio cuenta y le grito que no lo hiciera no por estos humanos sino por el temor de que destruyera una esfera del dragón escondida, se genero una onda de luz cuya expansión barrio gran parte de la ciudad y causo que los edificios se derrumbaran, Vegeta y Tony flotaron para evitar la técnica cada uno pensando que era una idea arriesgada por diferentes razones, Tony sujeto a Fury y lo deposito en un árbol.

"Oye me dejaras en un árbol"

"Eres militar seguro aprendiste a escalar"

Fury lo miro pero también la zona destruida.

¿Podrán los héroes detener a los invasores?

Nota: Tony saca de molestia a muchos, me gusto que lo hiciera con Nappa


	5. Chapter 5

Dbz/Marvel: el ataque de los saiyajin 4

El calentamiento.

Nappa estaba en el campo de batalla luego del ataque que organizaciones como Shield captaron, Fury logro bajar del árbol de un salto y miro a Iron Man.

"Stark sácalo lo mas que puedas de zonas civiles a ese mastodonte y su colega, yo avisaré a las fuerzas armadas mundiales, en caso de nuestra línea súper humana no sirva"

"No tienes que decírmelo"

Nappa miraba su obra, Vegeta miraba con decepción.

"Imbécil pudiste haberme dicho que harías ese truco, además no vaya a ser que había una esfera del dragón aquí escondida"

"Tu amigo de cabello puntiagudo tiene razón bestia sin cerebro"

"Otra ves tu humano, ¿que acaso eres la molestia personificada?"

"Oh vamos mastodonte, te propongo esto dejare que me sigas si es puedes tortuga"

Con esto dicho Tony salió disparado como misil mientras que nappa no pudiendo controlar su ira salió en busca del payaso blindado pero era mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

"Ese humano logro pasar la barrera del sonido, Nappa estúpido esta intentando alejarnos de las zonas pobladas"

En todo el mundo se transmitía lo ocurrido, Pepper estaba en la Torre Stark viendo la destrucción causada en China, en Nuevo Mexico Thor se despedía de Foster mientras que Selvig miraba asustado así como intrigado por lo fuertes que pueden ser las naves de los alienígenas.

"Una capsula flota por el espacio, pero viajar a años luz de distancia, podría crear aviones , por favor Thor no destruyas esa belleza espacial podría ser útil para algún futuro"

Le dijo a su amigo, quien levanto un pulgar.

"Hare lo que pueda"

En el cielo Pìccolo y Gohan se dirigían al lugar uniéndose Krillin al poco tiempo.

"Mira si no es un calvo a la vista"

"Oye Piccolo…estuvimos entrenando todo el año"

"Lo admito son ligeramente mas poderosos, son los otros idiotas tan poderosos"

"Si, además unos héroes americanos se unieron a nuestro grupo y todos nos hemos fortalecido"

"Estas ayudándonos"

"Así es Gohan".-pero Gohan señalo a un hombre que volaba con ayuda de un martillo y a un gigante verde que estaba saltando por el suelo lo bastante alto como para estar a su nivel.

("Que pasa aquí…a quienes recluto Kami…esa bestia tiene una fuerza comparable a la de uno de los saiyajin, quizás igual, mas poderoso que Raditz seguro y el rubio es ligeramente igual a mi").

En una zona rocosa

Nappa y Tony seguían volando, como compitiendo mientras disparaban energía de sus manos que desasían las del otro, aterrizaron cerca y Tony decidió cruzarse de brazos mientras de una parte de su armadura salió un liquido y saco una capsula para sacar un refresco.

"Te estas burlando de mi"

"En absoluto no creí que un mono tan grande fuera rápido"

Nappa se enfureció y estaba apunto de golpear cuando un martillo le dio de lleno haciéndole retroceder unos metros hacia atrás, así como un golpe verde gigantesco que le hizo volar contra un montículo de tierra.

"Debilucho"

"Vaya…el blindado trajo otras sabandijas…los felicito me han ahorrado el trabajo de castigar a Nappa por cometer una tontería"

"Hey es el de pelo en punta, hey imbécil espacial te tardaste mucho o que"

"Jejje ya veras"

En ese momento aterrizaron, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Krillin, Gohan y Piccolo así como una nave de la que salieron una mujer y un hombre con arcos y flechas.

En Shield.

Fury estaba informando a todo el mundo sobre lo ocurrido, su socio Kamisama estaba también preocupado, la base flotante estaba cerca de la plataforma celeste debido a su reciente alianza.

"Esperemos que todo se resuelva pronto"

"Si logran entretener e los saiyajin lo suficiente hasta que Goku llegue podremos tener ventajas y ganar"

Nappa estaba furioso, miro a todas partes y vio al hombre de verde que estaba gruñendo, pero Vegeta sintió su poder con el rastreador y sonrió.

"El verde tiene un poder de 1.500, pero dado que ese golpe su poder puede variar como en el caso de Kakarotto según mis cálculos estaría entre 1.500 a 3.600, bastante impresionante para ser de un mundo como este, díganme no les gustaría unírsenos… (Podrían ser útiles contra Freezer en especial ese sujeto verde, en todo caso puedo engañarlos y ganar tiempo)"

"Ni de broma pirata espacial…mi padre y kamisama nos hablaron de ustedes, son asesinos sin honor que matan a quienes merecen vivir, son peores que los gigantes de hielo, ellos luchaban para sobrevivir y restaurar su reino, ustedes solo se divierten con muerte y destrucción"

"Jajá…Nappa parece que tenemos un asgardiano, nosotros podremos ser piratas pero de entre todas las razas del universo ustedes son de los mas primitivos, espadas y arcos, incluso nosotros los Saiyajin tenemos tecnología de avanzada"

El Capitán América se paro enfrente de todos y dio un paso para encarar a Vegeta.

"Entonces básicamente son ladrones espaciales con súper poderes, nada nuevo, para demostrarles que no somos asesinos sádicos les prometo que si se rinden podrán volver a su planeta o algún otro lugar"

Nappa miro a Piccolo y se dio cuenta de algo.

"Vegeta es un Namek"

Vegeta miro a Piccolo, consulto con el rastreador.

"Si, no es de extrañar porque Raditz fue vencido, se dice que poseen poderes increíbles en la lucha y también poderes mágicos, es probable que él sea el creador de las esferas"

Al oír eso todos se asombraron, pero el más impactado era Piccolo.

"Es cierto lo que dicen ahora que lo pienso, se parece un poco a los Namek que mi padre me mostro en sus libros"

"¿Piccolo es un extraterrestre?"

"Bueno me alegra que me contaran de mi origen, pero mi especialidad es el combate".

"Así se habla mi amigo verde extraterrestre"

Piccolo miro a Tony por un momento pero puso fuera de su mente para ver a los Saiyajin.

En Shield

Kamisama estaba impactado no esperaba que ese día llegaría.

"Nunca pensé que como Goku yo fuera un alienígena, a decir verdad no recordaba mucho de mi pasado, pase le tiempo en unas montañas heladas hasta que decidí viajar por el mundo, supongo que se debe a que me separe de Piccolo"

En el lugar del combate.

Los Saiyajin habían colocado varios seres verdes llamados Saibaman, que fueron fácilmente derrotados por Krillin, aunque uno de ellos mato a Yamcha auto destruyéndose y uno se le escapo.

"Cuidado".-uno salto a atacar a Gohan, Thor se apresuró a detener a al verde ser.

"No, detente ruin villano".-pero Piccolo logro atrapar al Saibaman y lo destruyo de un solo golpe.

"Basura"

"Gracias señor Piccolo"

"No se confundan, solo aproveche la mejor oportunidad para matarlo, además será un buen calentamiento para la verdadera batalla"

Todos voltearon uno de los rayos dieron a los piratas espaciales, pero al levantarse le humo no sufrieron daños.

"Ellos son mas fuertes que Raditz, pero aun siendo débil Raditz era un guerrero que lucho junto con nosotros, como pueden haberse vuelto tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo"

"Que pasa…grandote con cola molesto porque somos mas de lo que esperabas"

Nappa se enfureció e iba a golpear a Tony cuando Vegeta lo freno.

"Vegeta déjame golpearle…"

"No, todo a su tiempo, quítate el rastreador"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ellos pueden variar sus poderes en el momento preciso, Raditz fue un tonto confiado en al tecnología de combate"

"Si era débil, a decir verdad ese hombre de hojalata y Raditz son unos débiles confiados en al tecnología"

"Que dijiste de mi tecnología gorila estúpido…ven que daré una lección"

"Ya veras hojalata, créeme que eres a quien mas ganas tengo de matar"

Tony se lanzo disparando misiles que Nappa recibió cubriendo un poco el lugar, cayo a un lado después de ese ataque.

"A quien llamas tonto"

Una mano lo agarro y lo azoto contra un árbol cercano el cual le cayo encima a Tony.

"A ti hombre de lata"

La energía de Nappa se libero pareciera como si esa área bailara en el lugar del combate.

"Ten mis poderes no funcionan"

"Barton puedes apuntar con tus flechas"

"Si pero necesito maniobrar"

"Tira una a mi escudo"

La flecha pego el escudo el cual hizo que rebotara y llegara a Nappa pero la explosión ni siquiera lo movió.

"Es un monstruo"

"Aquí voy"

Esto es terrible Nappa se libero con todo ¿podrán nuestros héroes derrotarle o ganar tiempo hasta que Goku llegue?

Continuara…

Nota: Thor se ha reunido con muchos extranjeros tanto en el comic como en la película, sabia de los chituri aunque no los conociera antes de la batalla por lo que debe saber de los Namek, Raditz paro balas y Nappa destruyo un ejercito esas armas no afectan los Saiyajin, las armas de los chituri quizás si podrían pero para los saiyajin seria como luchar contra los saibaman.


	6. Chapter 6

Dbz/Marvel: el ataque de los Saiyajin 5

Un muerte y un sacrificio.

Nappa cargo con todo, los héroes lo eludieron menos Thor y Ten que luchaban juntos para mantener a raya al colosal saiyajin, eludiendo y atacando en equipo.

Barton iba a lanzar una flecha cuando Rogers negó.

"Necesitamos ver que tan fuerte es el enemigo, podemos planear una estrategia"

Nappa logro patear a Thor contra un montículo de Tierra y golpeo a Ten derribándole, Hulk cargo contra Nappa y el saiyajin respondió, ambos chocaron en estallido sónico que hizo estremecer el suelo y un continente entero, Hulk no cedía estaban hombro contra hombro haciendo fuerzas, dándose golpes que hacían bailar los arboles que había por la fuerza bruta que ambos oponentes empleaban.

"Hulk Golpea a hombre con cola"

"Jaja…muy bien hombre verde así es como debe ser una pelea"

Vegeta miraba como Hulk y Nappa se daban con todo, pero estaba intrigado por la fuerza de Hulk.

"Que pasa aquí, su fuerza aumento de 3.600 a 3.850 muy cerca del poder de Nappa, y sigue aumentando. Nappa esta luchando sin pensar, el hombre verde si sigue así podrá derrotarlo"

En Shield

Kamisama y Fury miraban la monstruosa batalla entre Hulk y Nappa, no podían creer el poder que lograban, Bulma estaba con ellos al igual que el Maestro Roshi pues decidieron que Shield eran un lugar más seguro.

"Ese ki, había visto en las noticias a Hulk, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan poderoso"

"La fuerza del saiyajin es de 4.000 y la de Hulk aumento a 3.890, si sigue así Hulk vencerá al músculos y solo quedara el otro saiyajin el cual se vera superado en numero"

En el lugar del combate

El suelo alrededor de Nappa y Hulk estaba agrietado un hoyo se formo, ambos titanes de la fuerza se miraron, Nappa no podía creerlo como un ser de este planeta podía aumentar poderes en unos segundos, acaso este hombre podía aumentar su poder hasta incluso llegara luchar contra Freezer.

"Bueno te felicito hombre verde, no todos los días lucho contra alguien cercano a mi poder"

Nappa dio un salto y voló Hulk le siguió de un salto dándose un intercambio de golpes pero Hulk empezó a descender cosa que Nappa noto y empezó a golpear.

"No puedes volar, la inercia esta a mi favor".-siguió golpeando a Hulk muy rápido y le sujeto de los pies haciéndole girara con fuerza para luego soltarlo y dispararle una ráfaga de energía enviándole a volar lejos.

Nappa aterrizo con un poco de sudor, cuando noto que lago se le subió a la espalda.

"Chaos que haces"

"Adios Ten"

Todos vieron como Nappa intentaba quitarse de encima al hombre pequeño azotándole contra rocas, pero Chaos brillo antes de explotar.

"Se sacrifico para destruir al saiyajin, se gano mi respeto

Thor se levanto quitándose le montículo de rocas, "quien murió, dios escucho un grito", Thor se tambaleo hacia adelante, "nunca he sido tan herido por un golpe, la única vez fue cuando el destructor me golpeo estando sin poderes, pero en esta ocasión estando con poderes y aun así Nappa me derribo de un solo golpe"

Tenshinhan vio con horror como Nappa resulto ileso, se lanzo pero Nappa le devolvió el ataque rompiéndole un brazo.

"Mira te quite, le brazo"

Tenshinhan miraba como Nappa se burlaba, el saiyajin estaba por golpear al guerrero de tres ojos cuando un objeto rojo lo empujo contra una roca incrustándole.

"Tu de nuevo hombre de lata"

"Que puedo decir Nappa, soy difícil de matar"

Iron Man libero rayos de sus manos contra el pecho de Nappa antes de alejarse un poco.

Piccolo estaba pensativo y miro sus compañeros de batalla.

"Escuchen el punto débil de los saiyajin es su cola, si se la cortamos quedara inmóvil o su poder disminuirá hasta el punto de que podremos acabarlo"

Nappa de un golpe enviaba a Tony contra Hulk que recién volvía de un salto momento que Nappa aprovecho para volver a agarra del pie a Hulk pero no esperaba que Hulk girara para hacer que fuera el saiyajin el que cayera en el suelo agrietándolo mas.

De un ataque Nappa golpeo a Hulk empujándole fuera del aujero y casi chocando contra Iron Man que volvía la batalla.

"Bloquea esto hombre de lata"

Nappa lanzo un ataque que Tony logro contener con los rayos de su armadura pero le impacto le envió a incrustarse en una roca.

"Ahora"

Piccolo y Krillin desaparecieron, Capitán América golpeo al saiyajin con su escudo mientras que Krillin le pateo en la barbilla haciendo que fuera enviado al aire para ser recibido por una flecha de ojo de halcón y unos disparos de Natasha para terminar con golpe de Piccolo.

"Gohan ahora"

Gohan miraba todo pero estaba muy asustado y se escondió.

"Perdon señor Piccolo"

"Cobarde, Krillin vamos"

"Si no tienes que decírmelo"

Piccolo y Krillin lanzaron ataques de energía que Nappa logro ver y esquivo el doble ataque.

"Imposible esos ataques viajan mas rápido que la velocidad del sonido"

Tenshinhan miraba todo desde el suelo.

"Chaos, me las pagaras maldito".-Tenshinhan lanzo un poderoso Kikoku con un brazo que dio de lleno a Nappa de espaldas.

En Shield.

"Increíble Hulk, Thor, Iron man, Yamcha y Tenshinhan han caído ese sujeto es muy resistente"

"Tranquilo director una no ha terminado el combate"

En el lugar del combate.

Todos miraban como Nappa no sufrió gran daño pero su armadura quedo completamente destruida.

"Si no fuera por mi armadura es posible que ese ataque me hubiera matado".-felicito a su oponente ahora fallecido.-"Pero la verdad ya me canse"

Nappa iba a luchar cuando Vegeta, lo freno.

"Quiero preguntarles algo, Kakkarotto o Goku, vendrá este mundo verdad"

"Así es y los hará pagar"

"Enano cobarde y aun depositan el destino de un planeta en las manos de un solo hombre, tu padre era mas débil que Raditz enano"

"Subestimar a Goku es mala cosa ladrón espacial".-Piccolo recordó el torneo.

"Muy bien para que vean que no somos insensibles les daré tres horas para luchar con Goku"

"Que Vegeta…tres horas"

"Silencio, haz lo que te digo o sino ayudare a que te maten"

¿Goku podrá llegar a tiempo? Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo.

Nota: No es que Hulk fuera débil, notaron que lucharon de igual a igual, pero Hulk al no poder volar Nappa se aprovechó de su descuido. Hulk es muy fuerte al máximo aumenta su fuerza cuanto mas se enoja, pero tenia que darle cierta ventaja a los saiyajin por que sino no será justo.

Pero aunque no vuele vieron que saltando intercambio puñetazos con Nappa. Hulk vs. Broly es seguro amigo coronadomontes pero primero tengo que pasar por las sagas poco apoco, pero Hulk y Broly son de mis favoritos y ten por seguro que cuando se enfrenten, Hulk y Broly harán un gran destrozo.


	7. Chapter 7

Dbz/Marvel: el ataque de los saiyajin 6.

Muertes y héroes heridos.

Vegeta : una lucha de titanes.

La Golpiza de Thor.

Thor volaba impulsado por su martillo y aterrizo cerca del cuerpo de Tenshinhan mirándole a su compañero caído.

"Recoge tu basura asgardiano".-exclamo Nappa.

Vegeta por otra parte seguía estudiando a Hulk, si este sujeto podía aumentar su fuerza al nivel de Freezer podría fácilmente derrotarlos y viendo que Nappa era un torpe usaría la cabeza, no obstante el gigantesco ser no podía volar era una ventaja a tener en cuenta.

Piccolo estaba regañando a Gohan.

"Niño cobarde"

"he…vamos Piccolo es su primera pelea, no lo castigues tan severamente".-dijo Krillin a la defensiva.

"Si, oye yo tampoco sabía lo que hacía cuando me pusieron el suero del súper soldado"

"Bueno, pero esta vez no quiero que huyas, Gohan"

Gohan miro a Yamcha, Tien y Chaos muertos ellos habían luchado y su padre murió protegiéndole y al mundo no podía echarse atrás.

"No lo hare señor"

"Bien, Viuda Negra y Clint ustedes rodeen a Nappa, yo lo atacare de frente junto con Krillin y Hulk, Capitan America y Stark distráiganlo luego de que nosotros ataquemos, Gohan quiero que me sigas en cada movimiento. El punto débil de los saiyajin es la cola si se la quitamos su poder disminuirá hasta un punto en que no será rival para nosotros"

Steve miro, Piccolo actuaba como él lo hacía salvo que mucho más despiadado en tácticas, pero pensaba que en esta ocasión tendrían que ser tan despiadados como estos ladrones del espacio como él les llamaba, a diferencia de Loki ellos no vinieron conquistar el planeta sino a destruirlo.

En el Templo Kamisama.

"Ese ki es de Goku, ire inmediatamente a buscarlo".-el dios desapareció para sorpresa de Fury.

"Mr. Popo, quien vendrá"

"La ayuda que nos hacía balta"

En el campo de batalla.

Habian pasado las tres horas y Piccolo ataco de frente a Nappa tras ser distraído por Viuda y Barton siendo acompañado en el intercambio por Hulk y Krillin.

"Ahora".-grito el namek.

Stark y Rogers atacaron al saiyajin quien recibió el golpe del escudo y los rayos de Ironman, para terminar Gohan aprecio y preparo un rayo de energía.

"Mazenko".-una rayo amarillo salió pero sorprendentemente Nappa logro girar en el aire y patear a Gohan no hiriéndole pero si derribándole unos metros.

"No estuvo mal ese ataque, me caen bien, así es como se debe pelear, ahora veré que tan fuerte es el hijo del que ustedes llaman Goku"

Nappa se dirigía lentamente para luchar contra Gohan, cuando Thor se interpuso.

"Aun lado muchacho asgardiano, primero el hijo de Kakkarotto luego"

Thor hizo señas para que sus compañeros no interfirieran.

"Usted ha matado a incontables seres, especies enteras, robado, a los que merecen vivir, el poderoso Thor te habrá hecho desear nunca haber pisado este mundo"

Thor le dio un golpe que movió un poco a Nappa, siguió con varios golpes que parecían afectar a Nappa aunque no se le veía con un daño real, de pronto el saiyajin agarro a Thor del puño y empezó apretárselo hasta hacer que se arrodille por el dolor.

"Eso me pico un poco, no está mal para ser un asgardiano"

Thor convoco relámpagos y golpearon a Nappa quien chillo por el dolor, pero miro y escupió un rayo de energía por la boca que consumió el rayo del martillo de Thor como si no existiera y lo golpeo haciendo que chocara contra un árbol y rebotara antes de caer con una roca y árbol cayéndole encima como si hubiera sido una pelota. Intento levantarse pero noto que…su brazo estaba roto.

"Bravo, tienes voluntad de no rendirte, eso me gusta"

Thor ataca con gran velocidad impulsado por su martillo pero el Saiyajin presiono luego agarrarle al asgardiano con sus brazos y lo azoto con gran fuerza para luego patearle.

Hulk salto en ira y defensa de sus amigos, esta vez el golpe que sintió Nappa le hizo volar contra una roca, Vegeta tuvo que volar y evitar ser embestido por el gigante verde antes de soltarle un rayo de energía que aunque no le hirió fue suficiente para empujar a Hulk.

En el otro mundo.

El Rey Emmasama la deidad de los muertos, estaba cansado, era un trabajo sumamente difícil, ser juez de las almas, a veces requería un descanso, pensaba también estaba ese Ghost Rider, el jinete del arcángel caído Mefisto. No era que no le agradara el estilo de Mefisto, había que asegurase que los malos recibieran su castigo pero le complicaba su trabajo como Guardián de los Muertos, así que llegaron a un acuerdo los seres extremadamente fuertes que Emmasama no pudiera enfrentar por sí mismo su jinete le ayudaría y Emmasama no se metía en su terreno, pero no podía contradecir a Mefisto era una creación de Dios mismo a pesar de ser un caído, todavía tenía cierta influencia con el todo poderoso y era un dios por encima de los kaios.

Los kaios en realidad fueron la `primera raza física en aparecer, similar a los Guardianes del universo del universo Dc con quien había hecho tratos con el Espectro, Emma era sin embargo el único guardián no rebelde de los muertos, Hades, Dabura y demás eran todos unos traidores.

Ahora justo en ese momento vio una luz roja, que se aproximaba a toda velocidad y vio a Kamisama de la Tierra aparecer.

"Kamisama"

"Rápido Goku agarra mi mano".-los dos desaparecieron.

"Que día tan extraño".-pero Emmasama en el pasado también fue un luchador y por alguna razón se sentía curioso por la batalla en la Tierra, así que había prendido su televisor mientras aun trabajaba.-"una batalla increíble como para perdérsela"

En la Tierra.

Nappa tenía sujeto a Barton de su cabeza luego de que este intentara lanzar una flecha y recibió una explosiva, sin que afectara mucho al saiyajin.

"Estúpido".-Piccolo le pateo y agarro de la cola.-"Igual que Raditz, fuerte pero confiado, regla número uno Nappa: nunca subestimes a tu oponente"

A lo lejos había arboles caídos mientras que Hulk y Vegeta luchaban, Vegeta no era tan torpe como Nappa y consciente del poder de Hulk aprovechaba que Hulk no volva para luego esquivarle y golpearle, algo que Nappa paso por alto.

("Esta bestia aumenta su velocidad y saltos conforme peleamos, pero no puede volar, si no me equivoco un solo golpe puede destruir un edificio o incluso a Freezer, tal vez si lo domamos podríamos usarlo para…y los pájaros cantan. Bah, Freezer es muy fuerte, además esta criatura no puede volar y se lanza sin un plan").- de pronto Hulk giro en el aire y le dio una leve bofetada que hizo que el tiempo se detuviera puesto que Vegeta salió expulsado contra un océano aun sorprendido por lo que paso.

"Presumido ladrón del espacio".-exclamo Hulk, mientras agradecía mentalmente por haber aprendido artes marciales en Brasil y con Kamisama, que se especializaban en el combate acrobático ideal para luchas aéreas, de pronto un rayo le impacto que no le mato pero fue lo equivalente aun golpe físico que le empujo contra una roca aunque para Hulk fue como aterrizar en un colchón.

Vegeta, estaba extrañamente sonriendo.

"Un verdadero oponente al fin, te subestime, no creí que un ser como tu fuera capaz de semejante estrategia, tienes el color de un asqueroso Skrull pero no eres como esos debiluchos"

El imperio de Freeezer había luchado por siglos contra los Skrull y Kree pues eran organizaciones muy eficaces en tácticas y tecnología, pero con la incorporación de los saiyajin perdieron terreno, también estaban los molestos de los guardianes de la galaxia grupo de payasos según Vegeta, los Nova Corps. Personalmente Vegeta había matado a muchos Skrull con sus rastreadores podían detectarlos a pesar de sus técnicas de camuflaje, algunos se habían infiltrado en las bases y planetas de los Icen-Jinn y destruido.

Vegeta miraba como el namek sujetaba a Nappa.

"Eres un imbécil Nappa, toda tu supuesta experiencia y al igual que Raditz subestimaste a tu oponente".-exclamo el príncipe de los saiyajin.-"Mátalo, si un namek terrícola pudo crear esferas del dragón, en su planeta deben existir más poderosas"

"Pero no sabemos si es cierto"

"Creo que sí, detecte un poder 5.000 llegar hace un rato, si es Kakkaroto eso confirma mi teoría, mátalo, incluso si no existen en namek, de seguro tendrán alguna técnica de juventud eterna o algo aún más poderoso"

Nappa sonrio y se liberó extendiendo los brazos cortándoselos a Piccolo el cual chillo de dolor, seguido de eso Nappa ataco a Stark que se había recuperado y le dio un golpe que le derribo, Barton agarro su arco pero Nappa actuo rápido y le clavo una flecha en el pecho.

"CLINT".-Viuda exclamo al vera su compañero ser atravesado.

"Deja de chillar mujer, te reunirás con tu novio dentro de poco"

"Te detendré a como dé lugar".-Steve Rogers, ataco con su escudo el cual golpeo al saiyajin y al ser un material duro lo empujo contra unas rocas incrustándole.

"Vaya, un tipo duro de matar, Toma esto".-de la boca de Nappa salió un rayo de su boca el cual choco con el escudo y le dio de lleno a Steve quien aunque pudo contener el golpe con su escudo no evito el empujo el cual le hizo caer contra un punta de roca afilada.

Gohan no pudo evitar sorprenderse había leído del famoso Capitán América, como él había sido frágil y débil, los dos niños, casi se sentía un cobarde: eran opuestos Steve Rogers había querido ayudar al mundo y busco por todos los medios ayudar a su país y él no había querido no le gustaba luchar, pero su padre y menor le enseñaron a luchar para proteger su mundo y su ira creció hasta el punto de que se lanzo patear a Nappa el impacto logro arrojarle contra un montículo de rocas el cual cayo y se vino abajo destruyendo ese pedazo de Tierra, acompañado de un disco que Krillin le lanzo a Nappa el cual le corto un poco en la cara, levemente.

"No yo que he destruido y luchado por el espacio contra seres más fuertes, no seré humillado por un mocoso no entrenado y sin experiencia".-Nappa salió expulsando su poder y mirando a Gohan.

En un flash Nappa lanzo un rayo a quemarropa de su boca contra Gohan quien a pesar de su voluntad sabía que no podría desviar su ataque cuando Piccolo paro en seco el ataque interponiéndose y recibiéndole de lleno.

"Señor Piccolo"

"Gohan tú has sido mi único amigo, a pesar de mi odio a hacia tu padre ya que él había matado al mío, tu no me trataste diferente, por eso te estoy agradecido…es una lástima esperaba una lucha digna para morir"

"Señor Piccolo"

En el océano más específicamente el aire una nube con un hombre en ella se aproximaba.

("Dos grandes poderes están luchando a pura fuerza cerca de aquí, parece ser uno es un saiyajin, ya que su energía se asemeja a la de Raditz, no sé quién sea el que está luchando pero sigue así hasta que llegue, otro ki ha caído, uno muy enorme acaba de desaparecer, otros siguen intactos pero débiles, resistan pronto llegare").-Goku maniobro con la nube voladora pues casi es sacado de balance por una onda expansiva producto de un combate.

En el espacio rocoso un poco más lejos.

Lo que era una llanura ahora era un desierto de rocas y pilas de tierra con agujeros pequeños por golpes físicos o de energía, dos borrones chocaban uno contra el otro. Hulk estaba sorprendido de que un extraterrestre pudiera soportar tales golpes, ninguno con sangre visible pero con ansias de querer darse con todo el lugar bailaba, Vegeta no subestimaba a la bestia verde pero Hulk tampoco lo haría sabia de la ventaja de vuelo de su oponente por lo que estaban buscando un ángulo adecuado para evitar ser atacado por el otro y atacar.

"Vamos, así es una pelea, tu peleas como guerrero saiyajin nunca dispuesto a rendirse"

"Pelo en puntas debilucho, Hulk aplastara".-de pronto tomo a Vegeta y le conecto un golpe pero Vegeta se lo devolvió con un rayo que tuvo el mismo efecto que los golpes del ser verde.-"hombre tonto, cuanto más hagas enojar a Hulk, mas fuerte haces a Hulk".

"He domado a bestias más grandes"

Se lanzaron uno contra el otro con un intercambio, Vegeta había pensado que por ser grande y fuerte Hulk era lento pero como bien dijo conforme luchaban no solo su fuerza sino que su velocidad aumentaba, se sentía como luchar contra un saiyajin y eso emociono la sangre guerrera de Vegeta, el choque envió ondas que Shield y el templo sagrado registraron.

Ahora Nappa se dirigía a atacar a Gohan ya habiendo dejado inconscientes o heridos a sus oponentes.

"Ahora si…".-de pronto algo le pego y al levantarse no había nadie.-"quien fue el imbécil".-de pronto vio una nube dorada en el cielo.

Finalmente Goku ha llegado ¿Sera posible que esta masacre termine y como terminara la súper batalla entre Hulk y Vegeta?

Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Nota: aunque sea atrasado, lo digo que la hayan pasado bien con Navidad y año nuevo, no sé si lo celebran pero feliz día para cuando lleguen los reyes magos. Felicito a mi ahora colega coronadomontes por haber empezado a subir fics, espero que sigas adelante y gracias por apoyarme. Lean su fic llamado "Naruto y aquellos que matan el destino"

Fics que recomiendo: Power Rangers Infinito de mi colega Dragón Oscuro y The N Warrios de Saiyan x.

También recomiendo los fics de mi colega y una gran inspiración Federico H. Bravo, quien me ayudó mucho.

En esta parte pase directamente a la acción y no pude evitar poner a luchar a Hulk y Vegeta.


	8. Chapter 8

Dbz/Marvel : el ataque de los saiyajin 7

Nota: en caso de que se pregunten, los golpes de Hulk tienen la misma fuerza que los rayos de energía en este fic. Sera un final diferente, no esperen que sea igual, en primer lugar los simios gigantescos, los voy a usar en Namek si quieren saber. Otra cosa voya reducir el tiempo de King Piccolo, ay que 300 años, en los flashback había ciudades aun avanzadas de esa época, serán 60 años en lugar de 300, ya que sino no puedo explicar porque había tecnología hace 300 años lo cual es imposible.

Lucha de Titanes 2

Hulk es noqueado por Vegeta.

La derrota de Nappa .

Hulk y Vegeta luchaban en una zona cerca de un océano, conforme luchaban Vegeta parecía estar teniendo dificultades, su hombrera derecha fue destruida, su camisa azul rota en algunas partes y un poco de suciedad, Hulk estaba mirándole abajo algo cansado pero con la energía de siempre.

"Vamos bestia sin cerebro"

Hulk rugio y su ira estaba estallando, de pronto incremento su velocidad y tomo a Vegeta del pie izquierdo le iba a azotar contra el piso cuando Vegeta uso una expulsión de energía para empujarlos hacia el cielo, Hulk le conecto un golpe que chocó contra una ráfaga de energía, una onda expansiva se hizo presento.

En la isla de Roshi.

"Es increíble, un poder de 12.500 y uno de 18.000 luchan uno contra el otro…no esperen el poder primero salto a 13.200"

"Hay dos kis, uno es de Hulk, el otro se asemeja al de Raditz, esos dos son bestias del infierno no puedo creer la fuerza que tienen…y decían que yo era el hombre más fuerte"

En el lugar del combate.

Nappa estaba dándole golpes al iré puesto que Goku lo eludía muy fácilmente, luego de haberlo golpeado, ahora Goku y Nappa se daban golpes muy parejos, ahora centrado parecían al mismo nivel, pero Goku le dio una patada que le derribo.

"No puede ser"

Nappa lanzo un rayo de su boca pero Goku lo golpeo con sus dos manos y se lo regreso, estaba claro quién era el amo.

En la pelea entre Hulk y Vegeta.

La llanura se había abierto aún más y cada impacto hacia tornados y remolinos en el océano cercano, ahora estaban forcejeando para ver quién era el superior.

"Nunca en mi vida luche con alguien que no diera marcha atrás, tal vez no tengas orgullo de pelea, pero debo reconocer que ustedes los terrestres tienen una gran fuerza de voluntad…esto me excita…sigamos amigo verde"

"Hombre puntiagudo caer bien a Hulk".-no podía evitarlo si bien no le gustaba que hubiera seres más fuertes, también Hulk ansiaba medirse con seres de fuerza absoluta para demostrar su poder como Vegeta afirmo digno de un Saiyajin.

"Siento un poder 9.000 luchar contra uno de 4.000, ese imbécil de Nappa se confió y no uso la cabeza".-Vegeta usaba su aura para potenciar su fuerza pero Hulk incrementaba su furia y gracias al ki ahora sabía cómo usarlo, el suelo alrededor se agrietaba.-"Me está empezando a gustar este mundo, los rumores eran ciertos, la Tierra es difícil de vencer"

Ambos contendientes disfrutaban esta lucha realmente, solo con un ser de fuerza similar podían medirse y probar sus límites, había cierto respeto entre los dos en el combate.

Nappa de pronto fue arrojado por Goku de un golpe lejos, cerca de donde Vegeta y Hulk luchaban.

("Que fuerza que tienen esos dos…algo dentro de mí me dice que debo luchar contra ellos, son increíbles").- pensaba el artista marcial.

En Shield.

"Agente Hill, parece ser que por fin la suerte esta de nuestro lado, aunque Barton y Rogers han caído…sin sacrificios no hay victoria…aunque parece ser que finalmente Hulk encontró un reto, y ya que pelean en una zona aislada no hay riesgos de vida…"

"Deñor Fury, mi señor Kamisama murió hace poco"

"Como es posible…él no es un dios"

"Si, pero como con los asgardianos el guardián de la tierra no es verdaderamente inmortal, solo viven más tiempo, una vez que termina su cargo se debe enseñara un sucesor para que sea el nuevo guardián…Piccolo fue el aprendiz del anterior kamisama…pero como había cierta maldad, Piccolo entreno para separarse de su yo maligno…ese lado negativo se transformó en King Piccolo, quien hace 60 años ataco la Tierra, intentando conquistarla, aunque no destruirla, finalmente Mutaito logro encerrar a Piccolo, cabe destacar que los superhéroes de esa época le dieron serios problemas a King Piccolo y sus secuaces por eso nunca invadió America, por lo visto temía que si se unían con Asia podrían derrotarle. En fin, el hecho es que si Piccolo o Kamisama morían, al otro le pasaría lo mismo, al ser este Piccolo la reencarnación del anterior…"

"Cuando murió kamisama también paso por lo mismo…"

En el combate.

Nappa de una patada por parte de Goku cayó en el suelo duro dolorido e incapaz de moverse.

Vegeta, aprovechó un descuido de Hulk y lo envió de un golpe al agua seguido de una bola de energía, aunque no puso tanta energía ya que prefería ahorrar fuerzas y se la lanzo a Hulk, muchas veces, enterrándole con rocas. El golpe hizo que a su vez el agua saliera expulsada como torre, el impacto noqueo al gigante verde.

"Vegeta…ayúdame…"

"Con gusto".-tomo a Nappa y lo lanzo al aire para luego dispararle una ráfaga de energía que ilumino esa parte del lugar al disiparse Nappa ya no estaba.

"Porque lo hiciste".

"Era débil e inservible, ahora si Kakkaroto quiero ver tu verdadera fuerza"

"Te diste cuenta"

"Claro, a diferencia de Nappa y Raditz yo no subestimo a mis oponentes fuertes, solo a los débiles"

"Muy bien tú lo quisiste"

¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Habrá una súper batalla?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

Un vistazo a lo que sigue.

"Saiyajin nadie golpea Hulk, HULK GOLPEA"


	9. Chapter 9

DBZ/Marvel: el ataque de los saiyajin 8.

Vegeta es arrestado.

Nota: No será lo mismo que en el original, ya que Vegeta nos conducirá a Namek

Goku y Vegeta chocaban en el aire, era increíble, la pelea con Hulk dreno más energía en cansancio de lo que Vegeta pensaba inicialmente, esto era entretenido estaban dándose golpes en el aire.

De una patada Vegeta derribo a Goku, pero paro en el aire y giro cayendo en una roca.

"Así es como debe ser un combate"

Vegeta casi cae de rodillas, el combate anterior con el hombre verde dreno gran parte de su poder, sus golpes eran mortales, esto sí que era difícil, pero tenía que seguir.

("Odio retirarme de un combate")

"Kaio Ken".-Goku hizo giros a gran velocidad y le cayó en picada dándole un golpe que Vegeta esquivo, el impacto destruyo la montaña sobre la cual estaba parado, siguieron a diferencia con Hulk que saltaba y chocaban, Goku realmente podía volar por lo que empezó a tirar golpes, aprovechando que Vegeta estaba cansado.

("Como un humano pudo haberme cansado, terrícolas molestos").-pensaba el príncipe de los saiyajin, tomo un pie de Goku y lo uso para arrojarlo al aire donde le recibió con un golpe.

("Este bandido espacial está en su límite, debo cansarlo, de lo contrario no podre derrotarlo")

"Kaioken por 2".-el aura rojiza se incrementó y Goku ataco, Vegeta se lanzó con un aura azul rodeándole ambos chocaron uno contra el otro.

Pero no notaron como una furia verde se lanzó desde muy en alto chocando en el suelo y la onda separo a ambos guerreros saiyajin.

"Ya te lo dije saiyajin, cuanto más hagas enojar a Hulk, mas fuerte haces a Hulk".

Vegeta voló cerca, Hulk estaba listo pero antes de impactar Vegeta voló arriba y le dio un ataque por la espalda de rayo azul de energía que empujo a Hulk contra una montaña la cual se vino abajo por el impacto.

"Te olvidaste de mi"

Goku le ataco desde otro ángulo con una patada la cual esquivo y le disparo con una rayo amarillo el cual Goku tuvo que evadir.

("Este saiyajin es muy listo, no deja cavos sueltos")

De pronto un martillo le dio a Vegeta si bien no le derribo si le empujo unos 100 metros de distancia, el martillo regreso a manos de Thor.

"Tendrás que luchar contra todos saiyajin, esta vez tenemos ventaja numérica"

Vegeta sonrió y golpeo el suelo cosa que sorprendió a los presentes, pero `pronto sintieron el temblor producto de la onda.

"Ok, este loco espacial es mejor que Loki en tácticas de batalla"

Tony aterrizo.

"Esas semillas son útiles, luego de esto investigare más sobre ellas"

Vegeta miro estaba cansado y pronto no tendría la energía necesaria para luchar, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

"Al diablo, quería divertirme más"

Vegeta iba a lanzar su luna artificial pero no previo un golpe de parte de Hulk que lo derribo ni tampoco un kienzan que le corto…la cola.

"Funciono la distracción amigo calvo krillin"

"Díganle a Fury que el saiyajin está envuelto para regalo"

Más tarde.

Vegeta estaba siendo custodiado a una base de SHIELD escoltado por Thor, Goku y Tony Stark.

La pared se cerró, la celda tenía una gran ventana la cual dejaba ver el sol.

Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de metal, parecía como policías que interrogaban a un criminal y eso justamente es lo que eran.

"La puerta es de titanio, vibranium y adimatium, tardaras milenios en romperla, estate tranquilo la ventana te dejara ver el cielo"

"Ahórrate las palabras y discursos militar de cuarta, si tuvieras valor no dejarías que otros hagan tu trabajo, aunque ya que nos encaraste en esa ciudad debes ser valiente o tonto"

"Aunque no eres de este planeta, hemos tratado con otros locos del espacio, así que no trates de asustarme, dijiste que servías a un tal Freezer, ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que venga a este lugar?".-Fury pensaba y los tres súper humanos no les resulto difícil pensar lo que decía, si estos Saiyajin les dieron muchos problemas entonces que pasaría si Freezer fijaba su vista en la Tierra: Los Vengadores y Guerreros Z tendrían las manos muy muy llenas.

"Aunque soy un prisionero, no soy tonto, aunque si quieres luchar contra Freezer no hay problema, muchos lo han desafiado y muerto en el intento, incluso Saiyajin y soldados suyos. Freezer es un conquistador espacial, se dedica a conquistar y vender mundos, envía a soldados a barrer con la población de un planeta para luego venderlo al mejor postor, en cuanto a lo que busca bueno es simple: conquistar al universo"

Los cuatro hombres miraban, este imperio conquistaba mundos y los Saiyajin piratas espaciales trabajaban para un ser a un más poderoso y terrible. Los Saiyajin eran como asgardianos solo que más avanzados en tecnología y se especializaban en conquistar no proteger, pero había un ser que podía doblegarlos.

"En cuanto a si vendrá, no lo sé. Por alguna razón, la Tierra nunca le intereso a Freezer, siempre lo evitaba, supongo que es porque está protegida por los asgardianos quienes constantemente se oponían a sus tropas en el pasado, no sabría decirlo, si bien enviamos a Kakarotto o Goku como ustedes les llaman eso fue una misión nuestra no de Freezer. Pero si quieres luchar con él, bueno te deseo suerte como Freezer posee una fuerza gigantesca y un ejército inmenso muchos de ellos tan o más fuertes que Nappa, además con las esferas…"

Vegeta de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, si los rastreadores habían estado activos y si Freezer sabía de estas esferas, así como el conocimiento Namek entonces Freezer no iría por la Tierra, sino por Namek.

Observo, dos posibilidades huir y volar esto, escapar, tomar por sorpresa a Freezer en el espacio y distraerlo. Pero había una opción, este grupo de humanos o terrícolas habían logrado derrotar a dos Saiyajin, antes los estudios de Raditz revelaron que la población no era rival para ellos, si esto era cierto y si entrenaba y enseñaba a estas personas a cómo luchar contra Freezer, podía usarlos y luego dejarlos a su suerte. Sin embargo solo nunca podría ganarle a Freezer, además podía usar los legendarios portales de Asgard para llegar antes que Freezer convencer a los Namek que estaba de su parte y robarles las esferas.

"Bueno, como sabran ese sujeto verde era una Namek seguro tus satélites espías del espacio habrán visto como mencione a los Namek, déjame decirte hombre negro calvo que si Freezer estuvo oyendo nuestra pelea entonces él se estará dirigiendo para el planeta Namek."

"Entonces no perderé le tiempo, iré a Asgard e iré a Namek a luchar contra Freezer"

"Si, si, dios del trueno, en su estado actual no podrán siquiera luchar contra Freezer, por eso les ayudare"

Todos miraban atentos a esto.

"Miren yo no soy su amigo, no se confundan, si los ayudo es porque me es imposible derrotar a cientos de seres con poderes cercanos a los míos, en segunda si tenemos éxito no solo obtendremos las esferas sino que el Namek de la Tierra revivirá y también sus esferas, yo obtengo mi deseo, ustedes reviven a sus amigos y de paso podre golpear duro a Freezer. En tercer lugar yo he trabajado 20 años con Freezer lo conozco mejor que ustedes, se cómo piensa, como actúa, soy su mejor opción"

Los cuatro miraban y se juntaron fuera un momento.

"Que opinan, en Asgard he oído hablar de Freezer y es cierto lo que dice"

"Tal vez está ganando tiempo para que sus amigos lo rescaten"

"No su ki me indica no ha mentido"

"Hay sensores detectores de mentiras en toda la celda, está diciendo la verdad según parece, supongamos que es cierto, le consigue lo quiere y nosotros igual, en segundo lugar si este Freezer es millones de veces más fuerte que Vegeta en su estado actual entonces que pasara si algún día viene a la Tierra. Además el conoce más de su organización"

Nick Fury reflexionaba un riesgo era dejar que Freezer buscara las esferas como los Saiyajin, pero Vegeta era un bandido espacial, tal vez puedan estudiar sus fortalezas y debilidades de Saiyajin mientras ellos aprendan sobre Freezer, ellos también estudiaran a Vegeta.

Volvieron a entrar y miraron a Vegeta quien estaba tocando la mesa con las manos para pasar el tiempo.

"Tienes tu equipo de entrenamiento, pero un movimiento en falso y Hulk y Goku te darán tu merecido"

"Suena interesante"

Fin del ataque de los saiyajin.

Continua en El Viaje al Planeta Namek.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogo.

Nota: lamento mucho el retraso no es fácil pero aquí está el epilogo.

Dimensión Chitauri

El Otro había conseguido imágenes acerca de la batalla de Nappa y Vegeta con los Vengadores y Guerreros Z. Y veían como las naves de Freezer se dirigían al planeta Namek.

"Como podrá ver mi señor, Freezer planea usar las esferas del dragón del planeta Namek, si hace eso podría convertirse en una gran amenaza".-decía el Otro arrodillado frente un colosal ser.

"No importa, dejemos que los terrícolas le causen problemas a Freezer y cuando este más débil lo aplastare como a un bicho".-decía y sonrió por alguna razón.-"y Freezer conocerá el abrazo de la muerte"

"Si, así se hará Maestro Thanos, La Batalla de Namek ha comenzado"


End file.
